The Magic School Bus Rides Again in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Magic School Bus Rides Again in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a crossover animated series based on The Magic School Bus created by Bruce Degen and Joanna Cole and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Plot Ms. Frizzle's class is in Walkerville High School after going on field trips with Fiona in The Magic School Bus. Ms. Frizzle's class has new adventures waiting for them at Walkerville High School as teenagers. Fiona turns into a mutant turtle after coming into contact with mutagen and a turtle. Valerie must train four girls who were in Walkerville Elementary School in Ms. Frizzle's class and are now in Walkerville High School where the girls must learn the heart of ninjitsu. Characters * Fiona Felicity Frizzle (voiced by Kate McKinnon) - The teacher at Walkerville Elementary School who gets turned into a mutant turtle by coming in contact with mutagen and a turtle. * Valerie Felicity Frizzle (voiced by Nicole Oliver) - Professor at Walkerville University who does what Master Splinter does as she thinks like him as she wears a kimono at the Frizzle house after her sister Fiona turned into a mutant turtle. * Rick Taylor (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - The Principal at Walkerville Elementary School who loves going on field trips as well as having sports as his interest like Casey Jones. * Wanda Li (voiced by Amy Birnbaum) - She wears a pale green headband, blue leotard, blue mask, blue lipstick, blue elbow sleeves, and blue boots as she wields two katanas like Leonardo as she fights off against the Foot Clan ninjas. She is the leader of the team. When she's at Walkerville High School; she wears the same pale green headband, a pale blue belly shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. * Jyoti Kaur (voiced by Karen Neill) - She wears purple leotard, purple mask, purple lipstick, purple elbow sleeves, and purple boots as she wields a bo staff like Donatello as she fights off against the Foot Clan ninjas. She is the brains of the team along with Dorothy Ann. When she's at Walkerville High School as a student; she wears a purple shirt, indigo shorts, yellow socks, and purple and white sneakers. * Keesha Franklin (voiced by Jasmin St. Claire) - She wears red leotard, red mask, red lipstick, red elbow sleeves, and red boots as she wields two sais like Raphael as she fights off against the Foot Clan ninjas. Unlike Raphael known his rage, Keesha's known to be gentle. When she's at Walkerville High school as a student; she wears a magenta tank top, orange shorts, and black army boots. * Dorothy Ann Rourke (voiced by Erica Schroeder) - She is a smart ninja girl who wields two nunchuks like Michelangelo to help fight against the Foot Clan ninjas as she wears an orange leotard, orange mask, orange lipstick, orange elbow sleeves, and orange boots. When she's at Walkerville High School as a student; she wears a purple shirt, light blue shorts, and orange shoes. * Carlos Ramon (voiced by Dan Green) - Dorothy Ann's boyfriend who tries to learn the heart of ninjitsu, but fails. * Ralphie Tennelli (voiced by Wayne Grayson) - The group's friend who tries to learn the heart of ninjitsu, but fails. * Tim Jamal (voiced by Daniel J. Edwards) - The group's ally who is an artist. * Arnold Perlstein (voiced by Ted Lewis) - * Oroku Saki/Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The leader of the Foot Clan and the main antagonist of the series. Episodes Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:The Magic School Bus Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles